


Soft & Warm

by StinkKat001



Series: Hornets Of Marble [4]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Healthy Relationships, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, Sharing Body Heat, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slenderverse, Smooching, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: Tim was cuddly with tons of warm seeping off hin on a constant basis; soft around the edges yet somehow at the same time rough and tough but genuinely humble
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Series: Hornets Of Marble [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944874
Kudos: 14





	Soft & Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Ask: A short fic with Short!Tim? Maybe with Polyhornets too?
> 
> Heya, thanks for the ask as I absolutely love writing about short! Tim & Poly Hornets so much. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here. As well, my ask box is always open 
> 
> Character(s)  
> Tim: 5'0"  
> Brian: 5'9"  
> Jay: 5'11"  
> Alex: 6'1"

Tim was cuddly with tons of warm seeping off hin on a constant basis; soft around the edges yet somehow at the same time rough and tough but genuinely humble. Even though the man in question wouldn't openly admit to it himself, he was quite graciously warm everywhere for his three partners who were lacking in heat themselves. All three men just loved this about him where neither one could keep their hands off him because of it despite his grumpy insistence to keep hands off. But of course, they loved his personality most of all especially, when he tries to act tough even when flustered like some school girl. Only thing that the shortest, softest man was in their loving although playfulness opinion is a sweet treat like a munchkin with hidden sweet filling inside that they love to devour whole.

"Stop it. I'm trying to get dressed here for work" Grunted annoyed, not malice by Tim who was standing back facing the three in front of the shared clostet looking for his clothes that often disappear, "Now let go of me or I'll make you'll and I won't hesitate"

"Awe. Or what, baby~" Brian had to pipe up with a crooked, toothy grin when bending a little while wrapping his arms around Tim's waist whereas the other two men stayed glued to each side. 

"What will you do? We all know that you won't seriously hurt us? You know I bruise too easily now and you're too soft to do such a thing, hm?" 

From Brian's naughty handiwork, Jay had grown to be a little coy tease while Alex was a good mix between the two with his own twist that got the shortest man to squirm, "Which you're hurting our feelings, y'know. Keep that up and maybe we have to do something about it… I most certainly don't mind~" 

Red faced in his scruffy, bearded cheeks with his chest all puffed up, Tim grumbled beneath his heated breath as he kept his gaze anywhere else. Three pair of cool, smooth hands began to just gently prod at him knowing that he won't ever lash out on them. Not fighting agaisnt it as the hands continued to move around and knead at the soft yet muscled, hairy flesh underneath the halfway button up shirt. Breathy chuckles broken yet loud escapes him with ease since he'd struggled to fight it back whenever he was at the losing end. An end where he was taken by utter surprise more so, on the receiving end as his partners began to either smother him in kisses, soft to more not so innocent words, and the way it leads him craving for much more.

""Okay. Okay… Whatever. Guys… A-ah, got to work or I'll be late… Again by the way" Even Tim didn't want this to stop but it did when the hands and lips pulled back away from him as he goes ahead finishing up to get ready for work, "... But I love you guys, y'know…?"

"Love you too" 

Somewhat in unison almost, he smiles like a love stricken goofball upon hearing the three repeat the very same loving sentiment to him. Now when finishes all dressed up with his work clothes cozy and fitted him nicely enough for the most part that he could care less at the moment, he stares lovingly back at his boyfriends. A big part within himself strongly desired to stay home under the cozy covers with the others but a more levelheaded side had to go. Before he were to leave for work the shortest man stepped over on his tipy toes to give each one a quick kiss on the lips that he lingered with until pulling away. It worked in his favor upon seeing the warm looks on the three men's faces as he first wishes them luck then trudges his own way to a long day ahead.</p>


End file.
